Dream Of Red
by chirushi chan
Summary: what happens when riku has a gream that takes over her to the point were she cant sleep but in this dream she meats someone and causes riku and daisuke to drift away from each other. will riku and daisuke sew up the wholes in thier relationship read and f


**Title: Dream Of Red**

**Chapter Title: The Dream**

**Author: chirushi-chan**

**NOOOO! yelled a terrified riku as she ran down a empty hall way that seemed never to end. what's...with this...place! she yelled as she ran. she ran down the hall as fast as she could but it just never ended. riku ran and ran and as she was running she tripped and fell flat on her face. ow my leg. She cried as she lay on the fool holding her hurt leg. just then fire formed out of the ground and formed a cercal around her. AH! riku stud up ignoring the pain in her leg. i wish the fire would die she thought to herself. as she thought those words rain began to fall from the sky and extinguished the fire. The rain drops were clear and gentle but when they hit the ground they turned in to blood. the blood began to form puddles. Ah! I think im ganna vomit! she thought as she looked away from the blood. what a minute think of dry land. riku closed her eyes and screamed. DRY LAND! when riku opened her eyes she was in a desert. not what i had in mind but it'll do riku chuckled. she began to walk through the desert. she was walking for about 10 minutes but it felt like an hour in the heat. WOW its hot. i wish the was some wind. WUSH a big gust of wind struck riku making her skirt fly up. riku began to push her skirt down. When she looked up she saw a big sand storm coming at her. ow no she thought as she got a grip and began to run. ah what's the opposite of this place. ah ha she screamed as she stopped and turned face to face with the storm and opened her eyes and screamed at the top of my lungs FLOWERS! just as she yelled those words the sand fell to the ground and were ever the sand landed a flower grew. done riku said patting her hands together. as she turned around to continue walking but she ran into a hooded person.ow sorry she said as she got up from the ground. i thought that i was the only one here she said with relief. no said the hooded person in a Familiar voice. riku moved her head down trying to get a go look at his face when all; of a sudden a cercal of fire formed around them. riku started to panic. what's going on? you're in his mind. what? what are you talking about? the one. this is his desire. i don't understand. his desire is you. reaching into pocket he pulls out a dagger and cuts his left hand. dropping the dagger he lifts his right hand and pulls the hood down. rikus mouth dropped. his hand rapped around her pulling her close to him taking her hand in his wounded hand. riku was in shock what...what do you want from me? she whispered. I want you...to wake up. with that he threw her into the fire.AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! riku woke up screaming to find herself sweating. she placed her hands on her face to feel that she was real but when she did she felt a liquid on her hand s she quickly turned on a lamp to find blood on her hand and on her back of her night gown in the shape of an hand print. there was then a silence as she looked at her hand once more and whispered to herself...Dark...**

**Title:Dream Of Red**

**Chapter Title:The Pain**

**author:chirushi**

**Riku sat up in her bed staring at the blood on her hand. what is all this? that stupid pervert needs to stay out of my dreams...er ..or was it real? i mean of course it wasn't real. riku said trying to convince herself it was all a dream. but since when does blood come out of you're dreams. riku pulls the covers off of her soken body from all the sweat. she pulls her body to the edge of the bed and slips on her slippers, but when she stud up she fell on the floor. AHH! riku moaned from the pain. my leg why does it hurt. riku pulled up her pants leg as she saw a gash in it. AH! when did this happ...riku stopped and remembered she tripped when she was running in her dream. but it shouldn't hurt like this. I was able to walk after that...but then again i was able to make it rain and turn the desert in to a garden. riku lifted her hand and placed it on her bed and gentle pulled her body up. ow! ow! ow! she felt pain throughout her whole body as she did this but she tried to ignore the pain as she walked to the bath room lambing the whole way. holding on to the door knob she pressed her back against the door and slid down it until she hit the ground un able to ignore the pain any longer. riku had her hand on her leg and the other on the door knob. AH! riku cried. ow kami(GOD) her eyes became watery. she then gently turned the door knob and pushed on the door with her back. she was on her back in the door way to the bath room. She gentle turn on to her stomach and push on the ground with her hands leaving a blood print when she got up. she placed her bloody hand on the sink and pulled her limb body off the ground. KAMI! riku screamed with her mouth closed so she wouldn't wake risa up. when she was all the way up she turned on the sink so she could get the blood off her hands. she gentle rubbed her hands together and watched the blood go down the sink. riku then sat on the toilet lid and looked at the clock on th wall. 6:00 am. might as well get up and get ready she sighed. she then turned to the tub and began to run the water. she took her clothes off and got in the hot water riku fell in love with the way the water felt on her body.  
it made her never wanna leave. riku started to think about her dream and then her leg she wondered haw bad the cut was so she decided to take a look she bent her leg a bit to see but when she whipped the blood away thereriku screamed at the top of her lungs. riku got jumped out of the tub and grabbed her clothes. were is it? riku yelled as she tossed her clothes around. riku then noticed her leg didn't hurt. all the blood is gone the whispered to herself as she walked around trying to find the trail of blood she left as she made her way the bath room. what's happening? she asked her self as she sat on her bed. what did dark tell me in my dream? she asked herself. something about desire. about somones desire...for...me...but who? KNOCK KNOCK! riku turned her head towards the door. yeah she replied. get ready for school sweet heart. her mom called. yeah...ok. she called back. god damnit who the hell was he talking about? this is bull shit no one desires me. no one that I desire as well any way. riku then got her uniform on and left for school.**

**title:dream of red**

**chapter title:secrets rise**

**author:chelcie**

**riku placed her books on her desk with a sigh. i can't let this get to me. she whispered to herself as she unpacked her bag. riku heard her name being called from behind her. as she turned around to see who it was she saw risa with anger in her eyes. riku, can i speak with you for a sec she said pulling her sister out the room into hall. risa...risa... RISA!  
riku yelled at her sister. let go of my arm that hurts. riku said swatting her hand away. risa turned to look riku in the eye. why were you screaming darks name last night? screaming what? riku asked. you heard me you were screaming darks name through out the night. what were you doing. were you with him. and i thought you didn't like him. risa's eyes began to water. riku was in shock as she looked at her sisters eye to see tears forming. risa, i don't like dark i had a dream about and got scared. i can't really talk about but just know i...i think...dark is riku spoke softly like whispers ...a...her voice echoed out...PERVERT! a smile came to risa's face when her sister said those words. you mean it. risa asked. OF COURSE I DO AND IF THAT PEEPING TOM EVER TOUCHES YOU I'LL KILL HIM! HE'S LIKE THE MASKED PERVERT OR SOMTHING! risa giggled at riku's rampage. ah, ok lets go to class riku said calming down a bit. yeah risa ran into the class room full of joy. but before riku walked in the class room door someone caught her eye. it was daisuke and he was running to class. in a thin red coat and school uniform pants on a snow hat and black gloves that were cut so you could see his fingers. RIKU...AM I...LATE! he asked in a pant. NO! she called back to him. good he said as he stopped in front of riku. why are you in a rush she asked as she took his hat off his head as he caught his breath. rough night. he said looking at her with that dumb smile( I hate that smile I could just rip it of his face and tear it up and feed it t my dog ED oh well back to the story). me to. she said as she spun the hat on her finger maybe we should get to class daisuke said as he reached for his hat. but riku lifted her hand up as high as she could not letting daisuke get the hat. ow I'm sorry do you want this she teased with a smile. daisuke looked at he the same way. why yes I do he said as he tried to get it again but riku through it in her other hand. my bad. she sneered. daisuke looked at her with a smile like darks (before he steals something). I never new you were bad riku. ow is that so. riku stuck her tongue at him. i can be bad. daisuke tried to get his hat again but riku again through it in her other hand. like what? he ask as he stood up straight and balled his fist and placed then on his hips as he nagged at her. like...well i don't know.riku paused. see.daisuke sneered. so what im a goody goody at least i get places. she sneered back. ow really he looked at her eye to eye. well i dare you to um... um what. she looked at him with curiosity. i dare you toooooooo...AH! i dare you to skip school. rikus eye's widened. ah. i don't no. see what did i tell ya your innocent. no I'm not. guilty as charged. i'll do it. riku i was just playing around you don't have to do it if you don't want to. daisuke said looking at her. i wanna prove that i can be bad. so your really ganna do it. he asked. ya! why not? well then I'm going with you. rikus eyes widened once again. what! I'm...going...with...you. he stretched it out like she was stupid (people have to do that for me to hehe)  
why? she asked. well why not? he said with a smile that no one could resist. riku smiled. here riku said as she held out the hat. as daisuke reached out to get his hat riku pulled it away. NOT! she sneered as she began to run towards the door and of course daisuke chased. when they got outside they ran out the school yard and down the sidewalk until they got to the park down the street.  
riku began to slow down a bit. getting...tired? he ask. you...wish! she sneered sticking her tough at him. riku stopped as did daisuke. riku took the hat and placed it on her head. want it come get it. she tease. daisuke blushed a bit as he walked towards riku. he was now inches a way from her (and i mean like 3inches) riku smiled with a bit of a blush. right as she was about to start running again he placed his right foot behind her feet without her knowing. as she stepped back were she tripped making the hat fly off her head daisuke caught her in his right hand and the hat in the left. riku was blushing a lot now as was daisuke. daisuke began to lean in towards her and gently closed his eyes riku's bush became bigger as his lips brushed her. riku then got a hold of what was happening and leaned in to the kiss. they stayed like that for about 1 minute but it felt like for ever to them. daisuke then placed his left hand under her back and dropped the hat. riku then placed her head on daisukes shoulder as they stood there it began to snow. riku then felt a warm wetness on her back were daisukes hand was. she then pulled away from daisukes shoulder and looked at him in the eye. she took hold of his hands. the plum of her hands were on the back of his hands. she gently turned turned his hand around to see blood seeping threw his gloves. what happened? she asked looking up at him. nothing he said tiring to get his hand out of her grip but couldn't. she then found the opening to the glove and slid to fingers inside his glove and gently tugged on it pulling it off to revile a bloody hand riku's eyes winded. riku then pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket and put presher on his cut. riku's eye almost popped out of her head when she saw the x shaped wound on his hand. his left hand. the same hand that dark cut in her dream. DARK riku whispered as she pushed herself away from daisuke. wait i can explain. daisuke cried as he grabbed the frightened riku. riku closed her eyes and shook her head no and with that she smacked him right on the face. get away. she said as she stepped back. tears came to rikus eyes as she whispered how could you and then ran off. riku wait daisuke screamed as riku ran off. damn daisuke screamed as he punched the ground. beep beep. daisuke heard his watch go off. 3:30 already i have to talk to riku. daisuke started to walk home so he could think.**

**when riku's feet touched the ground she felt a fours that pulled her down. riku fell to her hands and knees. riku opened her eyes with a look of pain and desire in her eye's. ah, god this presher is to much! riku screamed out from the pain of the weight on her body. with those words said her body went flying in to the ground chest first. AHHH!**

**ow my. My...bodyyyyyyyahhhhha. she lie flat on the ground her head on her arm. it hurts so bad i don't think i can move...at...at all. she thought to her self as she lay there. her body was turning a light pink from the pressure that was being brought amung her body. but i..i..must. i can, she thought to her self in desperations she tried to lift her self from the ground. and i. her words were soft and now being spoken aloud. I WILL! she screamed her eyes shut as she flung her self off the ground. she was now on her hands and knees. I will find answers to all my questions she said as she lifted her self on to one knee. pleaeeese...god...let me be...strong she strained as she prayed her simple prayer. she then lifted her other foot up right with her hands on the ground. she then pushed her hands off the ground she used all her might and with in seconds she was up, yet weak. (she looked like a baby get up after they fall) riku...wha riku jumped at the sound of whispers said her name.fritened she turned around to see who or what was calling her and when she did she felt a huge fours knock her down. (not like a wind push more of like a push push) as rikus body crashed Against the ground it sent pain through out her whole body. ahhhhha! riku's screams echoed through out her whole surroundings.**

**-back in rikus room-**

**risa sat in a chair by the bed were riku was sleeping. riku..you'r so..so..so mindless. I know you figure out what's going on and maybe you can make up with daisuke. because...well because he loves you and well. Not me tears fell from risa's silent tears fell from her eye's. risa didn't even notice she was crying until one of the tears hit her arm which was resting on the bed with riku.ah, why am I crying risa said with a giggle? I've denied him so many...many...tiiime's so why is it now that i feel like this. risa lifted her head up to look at the ceiling and wiped away the tears with a fake smile lying on her face. Riku just promise me….. Just promise you'll take good care of him…never let him go……… please just promise. Tears flew in every direction as risa shut her eyes as tightly as she could and face her head towards the ground…. Silence entered the room for a while but it left shortly……. I promise. Risa stopped crying as her eye's shot open to look up at her sister. What? Risa asked in shock…… I said I promise riku looked at the door blankly. Risa just smiled, closed her eyes and whispered….thank you…I'm sorry risa but I have to go said riku as she jumped out of the bed and ran for the door. Should have known from the beginning. When he kissed me and then daisuke was there and when he was jumping from buildings thousands of things were running through riku's mind. But I'm sorry seamed to come the most. Riku ran and ran until she got to the stairs to daisukes house. She was panting and freezing she grabbed the rail and clinched her heart trying to breath…I can't… stop… she continued up the stair's at the speed of light. When she got to the door she wasted no time she knocked lightly on the door then placed one hand on her heart and the other on the door to rest she shut her eye's tightly as tears escaped her eye's. she hadn't been through so much breathlessness since birth. Just then daisuke opened the door making riku lose her balance and fall. daisuke caught her. He then removed her cherry brown bangs from her eye's.RIKU daisuke was in shock he then carried her inside his warm house. Later on riku woke up in an unfamiliar place. Her eye's glanced the room as she sat up….she noticed the warm rag that was lying on the forehead had fell beside her so she picked it up only to see daisuke arrest on the edge of the bed. Tears filled her face once more as she looked at his innocent face. Huh?.? Daisuke lifted his head sheepishly… ow you're up he said rubbing one eye. He then noticed riku was crying.. Huh what wrong he sat on the edge of the bed trying to talk to riku and make some since of what was going on. Riku just shook her head no then flung her arms around daisukes neck and began to cry on his shoulder. I'm so sorry he whispered to her softly in her ear. She gently nuzzled his neck. Why didn't you just tell me? She asked as she pulled away looking him in the eye's……well. Because you hate dark. Daisuke looked downwards. Riku just smiled and pulled his head up some…… but I love you she whispered as he pulled her in to a kiss. Her lips were tattered and torn but they felt like velvet to daisuke. As he pulled away he looked at riku…..she's asleep he whispered as he laid her down on to his bed and covered her warm body and laid next to her and held her in his arms….goodnight he whispered to her softy…..goodnight came a voice whispered back…daisuke smiled as he turned her over to see her awake and playing with him….but he didn't she was sound asleep he looked at her as he heard the screeching noise that riku had been hearing earlier. Daisukes eyes grew big as he pulled the covers over their heads in fright……hehe rikus voice giggled ………RIKU!**

**…………ThEnd………….**

* * *


End file.
